Troublez moi ce soir
by Satai Nad
Summary: Un petit parfum de romance, une touche de grâce, un moment magique...


**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Jo Rowling.

**Troublez-moi ce soir...**

Un seul regard aura suffit.

Un seul échange silencieux où tout est exprimé, les émotions contenues, les promesses de paix et de bonheur, et j'ose l'écrire, l'amour.

Comment est-ce possible ? Après tant d'années ?

Il a accepté l'invitation à danser que je lui ai adressé, il est vrai, par pure politesse. Ce fut la première surprise.

Un silence s'est fait soudain au milieu du brouhaha des conversations, alors que la musique continue à jouer en sourdine. J'entendis vaguement un verre se briser sur le sol. J'entrevis du coin de l'oeil certains mouvements. Les regards sidérés des élèves autour de nous en disaient longs. Déjà, nos collègues se donnaient du coude en attirant l'attention sur le couple étrange que nous formions.

Il semblait s'amuser. Etonnamment très à l'aise, il m'adressa un de ces rares sourires, ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi. Et ces quelques mots murmurés à mon oreille, d'une voix de velours et sur un ton ironique, loin de ses habituels sarcasmes :

« Vous avez l'air d'une bête traquée, Professeur Granger... Détendez-vous et profitez de la soirée, je ne vais pas vous manger... »

J'en restais sans voix. Où était passé l'homme impitoyable, sans coeur, celui qui terrorrisait ses élèves et piétinait leur amour-propre ? Celui qui n'accordait pas une once d'attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient et qui les méprisaient ouvertement ? Celui qui m'avait toujours ignoré quand j'étais son élève et qui ne m'accordait guère plus, à présent, en tant que collègue ? L'homme que j'avais devant moi était à présent un parfait étranger, surprenant et imprévisible.

Pourtant, je n'aurais pas dû en être surprise. Je l'avais vu porter tellement de masques pendant ces nombreuses années. Cela avait été la clé de sa survie.

Il m'a tenu dans ses bras alors que nous valsions, son regard aussi tangible que s'il me portait alors que nous flottions dans l'air en virevoltant, parfaitement synchronisés. Il dansait si merveilleusement bien que j'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait au monde et tentait de faire partager ses sentiments. Emerveillée malgré moi par la confiance aveugle dont il m'honorait, je m'attachais à lui rendre la pareille, en lui retournant la faveur d'un sourire.

Ces secondes de vérité, où il ne fut plus qu'un homme, avec sa tristesse, sa solitude, ses blessures secrètes, mais aussi ses espoirs, me bouleversèrent.

Quand la valse s'arrêta, je le remerciais, gênée, et prétextais le besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Je sortis sur la terrasse, au milieu des quelques groupes qui bavardaient, et m'appuyais contre le muret, émue, le cœur battant.

Le silence se fit autour de moi soudainement. Je réprimais un sourire : il produisait toujours son effet sur les élèves apeurés qui s'étaient empressés de quitter l'endroit sans protester et sans s'attarder. Je continuais à regarder droit devant moi, vers le lac, en ignorant sa présence. Je pouvais le sentir m'observer, à quelques mètres de là.

Je ne sursautais même pas quand il me parla doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix produisit un effet inattendu sur moi. Ce fut comme une caresse le long de ma colonne vertébrale, comme un frisson qui prenait naissance au plus profond de mon être en un écho familier. Lentement, je me retournais et posais mon regard sur le sien, vibrant d'émotions. Une explosion de sensations électriques s'emparèrent de moi.

Il avança d'un pas et prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Vous êtes glacée... Peut-être voudrait-il mieux que vous rentriez ? »

« Non. Ça va aller... » répondis-je, troublée par sa sollicitude.

« Soit... »

Mais il paraissait peu convaincue par mes propos. Il n'insista pas et porta ma main vers son visage. Lentement, il souffla sur mes doigts pour les réchaufer. L'effet fut loin de me déplaire. Je sentis mes genoux céder sous moi. Il me rattrappa de justesse et se rapprocha de moi.

A nouveau, nos regards fusionnèrent, emplis de non-dits, d'envies, de promesses... Je le sentis se battre avec des mots qu'il n'avait jamais appris à dire ou qu'il ne savait pas prononcer. Finalement, il posa ma main sur sa poitrine.

« Vous sentez ?... » demanda t'il, tout bas, presque timidement.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, incapable de parler, tellement l'atmosphère avait pris un tour intime.

« ... Il bat comme celui d'un petit animal sauvage qui vient d'être capturé. Il essaie bien de se libérer, mais c'est inutile. Il est pris au piège... »

A mon tour, je sentis que mon coeur battait de manière folle, soudain à l'unisson du sien. Son regard d'ébène était à présent intense et enveloppait le mien, comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

« ... Il ignore ce qui va advenir de lui... Il est effrayé... A t'il raison d'avoir peur ? »

Troublée par cette brutale confession, je ne pus que secouer la tête, indiquant par là même que je ne savais pas et que je n'osais l'interrompre. Il poursuivit :

« ... A t'il des raisons d'espérer ?... »

« … Peut-être... » m'entendis-je lui dire en entrant dans son jeu, surprise par sa véhémence et fortement troublée.

« Hermione… »

La façon dont il venait de prononcer doucement mon prénom, comme une caresse me fit frissonner. Cet homme connaissait-il le pouvoir réel de sa voix ? Savait-il que c'était une arme à double tranchant, qui peut blesser cruellement, mais qui fait aussi l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur une blesure ? Sans doute, car il en use et en abuse à souhait.

Tant de paradoxes et de mystères chez cet inconnu pourtant familier. Comme en cet instant qui ne dura malheureusement pas. L'expression de son visage qui s'était adoucie l'espace de quelques secondes, révélant des émotions longtemps réprimées, reprit sa dureté habituelle. Il se redressa lentement et recula d'un pas en lâchant ma main avant de prendre un ton plus que formel :

« Professeur Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée… »

Et il tourna les talons en me laissant seule. J'en suis restée interloquée avant de comprendre la raison de son départ brutal et incompréhensible : dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessinaient deux silhouettes familières, celle d'Albus et de Minerva.

Severus les salua au passage de manière neutre, puis disparut dans un grand tourbillon de robe noire, comme à son habitude. Je poussais un soupir et me retournais à nouveau vers le parc.

_Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière…_ me suis-je dit._ Il n'est pas encore prêt_. _Sois patiente et ne l'effarouche pas. Dès qu'il le sera, il reviendra et pourra affronter le regard et le jugement des autres._ Et de soudain prendre conscience avec admiration de la somme de courage et de bonne volonté qu'il lui aura fallu pour accepter mon invitation à danser...

Doucement, je souris à la nuit et aux lendemains prometteurs. Oui, je serai patiente. Oui, j'attendrai, l'espoir au cœur car je veux rester dans son histoire, comme une petite porte ouverte, dans le couloir où il fuit. Derrière les barreaux de sa mémoire, même où la raison déserte, j'attendrai sans un cri (1). J'attendrai que l'homme que j'aime fasse la paix avec lui-même et s'ouvre… Je l'attendrai pour enfin vivre en donnant à mon tour (2)…

FIN

_(1) extrait de « Cherche encore », C. Dion. D'eux._

_(2) extrait de « J'attendais », C. Dion. D'eux._

_Voilà, c'est très fleur bleue,très Barbara Cartland, ça plaira ou pas.Cela traînait dans mes placards depuis pas mal de temps en attendant quoi ? Mystère. Je vous l'offre en l'état, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez..._

_Bises. Nad_


End file.
